Prisme
by Mustsuki
Summary: Elles sont nos yeux, nos sentiments, nos instants. Elles sont des bribes de vie. Elles sont les couleurs. COLOR WEEK ! Label SPPS !
1. JOUR 1 : Cendre

_Yop !_

_Me voilà pour la color week. Je suis en retard certes. Mais je tenais à y participer !_

_(La color week est organisée sur Fairies Fans)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**JOUR 1 • Cendre**

* * *

Flare courait, elle courait loin de son village, loin de ses souffrances, loin de tout. Elle voulait juste oublier, oublier qu'elle venait d'être chassée par les gens qu'elle aimait -ses amis, ses parents- pour ça petite taille ; sa différence.

Elle coura pendant quelques minutes, puis, épuisée, elle s'effondra au sol. Ses larmes se remirent à couler, traçant un sillon humide le long de ses joues de porcelaine. S'écrasant au sol, se mélangeant à la terre. Elle les détestaient, eux, leur taille, leurs rires, leurs sourires, toutes les choses qui l'avait fait rayonner de bonheur. Elle hurla toute sa rage, son désespoir, sa haine mais surtout sa tristesse infinie.

Fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, elle s'endormit au beau milieu de la prairie.

«Si l'on te fait souffrir, ton cœur deviendra cendre.»Croassa une voix feutrée, bientot englouti par le bruit du vent.

Flare se réveilla en sursaut, suant légèrement. Son cauchemar la hantait.

Cette voix.

Cette itonation.

Ces sons.

C'était sa destinée. Flare le su dès qu'elle s'était éveillée.

Elle se concentra pendant quelques minutes. Sa destinée hein ? Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce que lui réserve l'avenir. Dans son coeur, elle savait, savait qu'un message se cachait dans cette phrase. Il lui fallait la découvrit, chercher le sens cacher des mots.

Voilà plus d'un mois que Flare marchait, qu'elle hérrait sans but précis. Et elle n'avait toujours aucun indice sur cette phrase et ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle rassembla les mots importants.

Souffrance.

Coeur.

Cendre.

Voix croassante.

«Voix croassante ? Comme les corbeaux !» S'exclama la jeune femme. Puis dans sa tête, elle fit le lien entre tous ces mots.

Elle souffrait, son coeur était en cendre. Couleur cendre comme les corbeaux.«Corbeau ? Il faut, non je dois chercher un corbeau ! Mais où ?»

Elle décida d'arpenter la royaume.

Trois ans étaient passé, Flare hérait toujours sans endroit ou aller. Elle cherchait désespérément le corbeau cendré, comme son cœur. «Je finirais par trouver.»Elle en était certaine.

Flare avait 15 ans. «Corbeau mes fesses ouais»

Flare avait 17 ans. Elle avait 17 ans quand enfin, elle trouva. Raven Tail. «Queu de corbeau hein ?» Ellle entra dans un petit batiment, au allures peu accueillantes. Une odeur au relents de sang et de sueur lui agressa le nez.

Un petit homme à la peu extrêmement rose l'accosta «Alors ma belle que fait tu ici ?

\- Où est votre maitre ? demanda t'elle.

\- Le maitre ? Là-bas.»Dit il en lui indiquant une porte en bois, dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de main, et se dirigea vers la porte. dans son dos l'homme ricanait. Un rire cruel, dont Flare ne fit pas attention. La porte grinça quand elle la poussa. Elle débouchait sur une petite pièce qui sentait le renfermé. Elle la scruta du regard, quand, elle remarque une silhouette.

«Bonjour.

\- Qui est tu ? Demanda la voix grave.

\- Flare.

\- Hm.

\- Je souhaite intégrer votre guilde, annonça la jeune femme peu rassurée.»

L'ombre bougea, puis un homme se découpa dans la pale lueur de la pièce. Flare trembla, puis se reprit.

«Pour quelles raisons ?

\- A vous de la savoir, répondit simplement la rousse.»

L'homme émit un rire gluttural avant de continuer.

«Hm, souhaite tu te venger ?

\- Oui.»

Flare se tenait droite, défia du regard l'homme en face d'elle.

«Je t'accepte, bienvenue à Raven Tail.

\- Merci.»

Elle se trémoussa de joie. Oui, elle avait reusi à trouver sa voix.

Flare hurlait, quand elle ressevait les coups du maitre de Raven Tail. Ses os se brissait, émétant un son horrible. Le maitre rigolait, tandis que Falre pleurait. Maintenant, son coeur était en cendre. La flamme ne se rallumerais jamais.

* * *

_Noilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_A demain ;3_


	2. JOUR 2 : Noir

_Hellow C:_

_Me voilà, pour ce deuxième jour ! (même si j'ai un jour de retard...)_

_Merci à **Mirajane1** pour se gentille review :3_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Personnages : Surprise !_

_Disclamer : L'univers et ses personnages sont à Mashima._

**_ATTENTION : Risque de spoil !_**

* * *

**JOUR 2 • Noir**

* * *

Noir.

Il fit soudain noir. Mais c'est lui qui l'avait souhaité. Non, il avait été obligé de se plonger dans le noir.

Noir.

Ses yeux le faisait horriblement souffrir, sans doute ses yeux pleuraient du sang.

Noir.

Aveugle, il était devenu aveugle. Plus jamais il ne verrait les couleurs. Plus jamais il ne verrait le soleil se coucher, les fleurs pousser. Plus rien. Même plus les cheveux rouges éclatant d'Erza.

Noir.

Il se mit à pleurer. Du sang.

Noir.

Maintenant, l'existence de Jellal Fernandez se dessinerait de noir. Un noir éternel.

* * *

_A demain :)_

_Donnez moi vos impressions !_


	3. Jour 3 : Rouge

_Salut, voilà bien longtemps que je devais continuer cette week !_

_J'ai écrit le thème du 3ième jour (enfin !), et les autres ne devrait pas tarder à suivre (enfin, je pense...) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Jour 3 • Rouge**

Rouge. Le fils rouge du destin. Erza n'y croyait pas - elle n'y avait jamais cru, à ce genre de chose ; elles les trouvait inutiles. Complexes surtout. Tous ça à cause de Jellal, qui lui en avait parlé une fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris.

Et quand elle l'avait revu, il le lui a expliqué de nouveau. Il avait dis que le fil rouge était de la couleur de ses cheveux ; reliant des gens entre eux.

Erza avait compris, et son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe, elle regarda son auriculaire ; pour voir quelconque trace de ce fils. Elle ne vit rien. Pourtant, il était bien là.

Il apparut quand Jellal l'enlaça, tendrement. Ses joues pris la couleur du pivoine ; elle se laissa faire. Elle se sentait bien, dans ces bras chauds et réconfortants. Le jeune femme regarda l'homme qui l'enlaçait. Il lui souri, un sourire sincère et amoureux.

\- Tu vois Erza, il existe le fil rouge !

Il avait raison. Elle observa une dernière fois ce rouge, si réel, avant de glisser ses mains dans celle de Jellal.

* * *

_A plush :3 (n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :))_


End file.
